The Dark Lord
by horseyyay
Summary: LOTR from Sauron's POV. My weird take on whats going on in Mordor and Sauron's mind during LOTR. Rated T for violence and occasional language. Chapter 6 posted now and just updated 1 & 2 to make them easier to read. It gets better the further you get in so pls pls pls don't make to many judgements on the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Sooooo… hi. And thanks for attempting to read this. Welcome to the wonderful world of my mind where I get bored and dream up things like this.** **This an attempt at LOTR from Sauron's point of view and If I get really inspired I might even dream up of some reasons for his evil twistedness. This is my first fan fic so PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing. Con crit is welcomed and let me know if I get anything wrong because I cant remember absolutely every detail from LOTRetc and I'm not going to have the books with me all the time. Oh and it will probably be a random mix of book and movie depending on which version I like best for each bit. ok this chapter is not as good as it could be now I look back at it but I can't think of a way to change it.**

_Chapter 1_

_**ABOUT 500ish YEARS AGO (before the events of LOTR)**_

_The puny elves and men marched on me in all their 'glory'. Their glimmering greeny gold helms shimmered in the sunlight and I have to admit that it looked pretty awesome… but not as darkly epic as my army of evil. _

_I grinned in the secluded darkness of my helmet as a swarm of orcs advanced on the pretty gold people. The battle had begun. The fires of Orodruin smoked and bubbled behind me as I advanced on the leaders of the Last Alliance. _

_I swung my mace and elves and men went flying like skittles… or dominoes. A man charged at me as I completed my swing and I quickly reversed the direction of my mace to smash him against a rock. His skull made a satisfying crunching sound as his head made contact with that very conveniently placed stone. _

_Then another weasely guy with greasy black hair and an ugly face started screaming at me and went to pick up a sword lying on the ground so I smashed it with my feet and advanced on him, smiling to myself. Then he swung the jagged hilt of that blade… _

I leapt into consciousness, refusing to relive that moment, the moment of my defeat. I distracted myself by seeping to the surface of Middle-earth to check on the construction of my tower.

My construction team is made up of 6… no 5 orcs (the 6th may have had an slight incident with the Nazgul). "Master, we need more of us. The tower will never be finished without backup."

One of the orcs shuffled to where I was hiding, looking a lot like some rock had recently redesigned his face.

I emitted a strange slightly strangled growl of frustration and blew up his head. "Brainless idiots, what part of 'I have eternity and do not want to attract any attention' do you not understand!"

I screamed at the four remaining orcs, making the whole of Mordor quake causing a few avalanches in the process. Maybe I should get the nazgul to do it rather than randomly searching for any whispers of the ring.

Its not like pursuing that random hobbit, who according to his deluded grandma can disappear into thin air, will actually produce anything. The ring will come to me when it is ready. And I must be ready for it.

This is my last chance to dominate the world. And I will get my revenge for what 'she' did to me.

**A/N This was sort of an intro and the next chapter might be Hobbit related depending on inspiration levels. And I apologise for anything that seems random or unnecessary. REVIEW PLEASE! It cant get better if I don't know whats wrong. And maybe even follow. And tell me if this is good/bad/random/made you go WTF. And I will try to update once a week but I am about to go back to school and I have lots of exams coming up so updates could be random.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pines Were Roaring

The Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Hi again. Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to make it longer… and then I forgot to uplaod it… **** Thanks to **AsianRiceINC, Tatharwen315, Louisana Stephenic, theviolinxx, Gollum girl2003 Coraline and Yavanna and SunStar** who reviewed and followed and I even got a favourite or 2! To all who didn't review… *cracks knuckles*. Just kidding but PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing. Con crit is welcomed and let me know if I get anything wrong because I cant remember absolutely every detail from LOTRetc and I'm not going to have the books with me all the time. And I have now done some research which I couldn't do for the first chapter as I was camping. Sauron may have started returning WAY before I decided he did but not changing it now. So sorry about that.**

_Chapter 2 - The Pines Were Roaring_

I floated over the top of Dol Goldur inspecting the ruins with glee. Those blasted elves hadn't moved back in yet, meaning I only had to install some nazgul and some orcs and it would be mine once again.

I emitted an evil chuckle which echoed through the ruined towers of Dol Goldur. Now for my plans to be set in motion. I caught an air current heading in the direction of my target, smiling to myself.

* * *

"Oh Smaug, come out come out wherever you are!" My gleeful voice echoed through the dark, damp cave which the descendant of Glaurung called home. 'I have a job for you.'

"A job, Sauron… oh but you are not my master." Smaug's voice echoed through the cave, coming from every direction. 'So why would I do something for you.'

"You will be rewarded… with GOLD!" There was a clinking of pebbles and I knew that I had got his attention. "How much gold…," Smaug's scaly head snaked out of tunnel and stared at me with glowing red eyes.

I floated over to his head and breathed in his ear "More gold than you could dream of." Smaug jumped at my close proximity and I let out an ominous chuckle to unnerve him. This is unbelievably fun.

"Where is this mountain of gold you speak of… for that is what it must be if its more than I could dream of."

"Erebor!" My voice bounced off the cave walls as Smaug stared at me incredulously and said "Erebor… That is too much for one dragon to take on alone."

"Not if he has the support of a certain Dark Lord." The silence was deadly as the cogs turned in Smaug's head, considering my offer.

As the time stretched on into the darkness, I grew bored watching the great golden dragon lie and think. "It appears time has eroded you Smaug. Once you would have jumped at the chance to win a mountain of gold and this time I offer you my assistance. Has the fire of Glaurung left you my old friend?"

I taunted Smaug, with excellent results. He roared and flames gushed out of his snout. "Time has no effect on Smaug, the greatest dragon left in Middle-earth. I accept your offer, but first I wish to know what YOU gain from ME getting a mountain of gold."

"Its not the gold I care about. I want those dwarves homeless. I want them wandering, torn to pieces where they cannot unite against me. All you have to do Smaug, is get the mountain and keep the mountain!"

* * *

This is it. Time for those dwarves to die. Smaug opened his mouth and let loose a deadly torrent of flames upon the people of Dale.

I smirked at their expressions of horror and disbelief as towers were toppled with a flick of Smaug's paw. The crunching and screaming as huge blocks of stone smashed anyone below was music to my ears.

A huge clanging turned the screams to sobs, as the warning bell was toppled hundreds of feet to the ground below, cracking the cobblestones and shaking the foundations of the houses.

Smaug let out a terrible roar and soared over the Long lake. He was a magnificent sight. His scales gleamed, moving soundlessly over each other as he flew over the lake. I parted from him and moved off to put the next part of my plan into action.

The elf army was moving at a tremendous speed to aid their dwarvish allies. That's what I was here to stop.

Their leader, the King Thranduil, sat atop a mighty stag whose huge antlers towered into the sky. I was content to follow them until the time was right to prevent them from lending aid to the dwarves.

I floated above them analysing their numbers. Should I attack, which would be fun… or just turn them around. Hmmm… choices, choices…. At that moment Thranduil and his army reached the edge of the cliff.

The devastation below was incredible… the pine covered slopes of the mountain were ablaze, like a giant bonfire. The faint echoes of Smaug's roaring emerged from a hole where the smashed wreckage of once impenetrable oak doors lay.

As the elves gazed at the destruction I crept into Thranduil's mind and whispered "They will all die, every single brave elf warrior standing behind you will fall if you lead them against the might of Smaug. It is better to live and die another day."

Then I retreated and the King Thranduil continued to gaze at the burning mountain, but now his expression was that of regret rather than determination, and I knew that I had succeeded.

The Lonely Mountain shook as Smaug swallowed the last of the dwarvish resistance and made himself comfy in his new bed of gold. Thranduil took once last, long look at the survivors who were fleeing their homes, and turned away, back to his forest.

As he left and his army turned around I gave in to my desires and grabbed an unlucky elf who was catapulted off the cliff. But the screams as he hit the floor were heard by a certain dwarf supporting his grandfather, who narrowed his eyes and wondered.

* * *

After all remnants of the dwarves had left I slipped into the mountain to meet Smaug. I travelled through halls were the burnt and blackened remains of dwarves lay under pieces of huge, masterfully crafted masonry.

For some reason it made me slightly annoyed… did that dragon really have to be so destructive. Dwarf halls ARE masterpieces after all.

Then I rounded the corner and came upon Smaug lounging in his new bed. Gold as far as the eye could see, and a whole lot more that I couldn't. But not only gold, but every type of jewel imaginable and the most wonderful mithril armour.

Now I wish I said I had wanted some of the gold… I sighed and turned to where the great red dragon was lying. His scales were dulled by dried blood, his stomach was a huge mound, and Smaug was… asleep.

Gorged on dwarvish flesh and content with his new home, the 'great' dragon had let down his guard before he even knew whether everyone was one. Well of course they were but… Anyway the short of it is, I left him there. Now he had to stay in the mountain forever, or until I needed him again. I doubted he would find that a challenge somehow.

**A/N REVIEW PLEASE! It can't get better if I don't know what's wrong. And maybe even follow. And tell me if this is good/bad/random/made you go WTF. At this rate updates will be coming once a month… sorry. On to Chapter 3... it might even be a bit longer depending on inspiration levels and more importantly... TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Hi again. Thanks to **AsianRiceINC, Louisana Stephenic, theviolinxx, Gollum girl2003 Coraline, LightsCDark, and SleepyHollow 5** who reviewed and followed. To all who didn't review… *cracks knuckles*. Just kidding but PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing. Con crit is welcomed and let me know if I get anything wrong.**

_Chapter 3 _

Everything is perfect. My new tower is built, my orc armies are growing and hiding in Mordor and the peoples of Middle-earth are… divided. There is resentment between each race, which is just how I like it. They are less likely to help each other that way.

Plus, I can now take a FORM! My favourite is the gigantic, flaming eyeball. My new tactic will be to sit on top of my tower watching the world because any elf, especially HER, will recognise my 'Annatar The Fair' form. Ok she might not, she might have forgotten or something. At the moment if I have to walk around I turn into a black, human shaped, shadow thing.

My spies brought me some GREAT news today. Thror, ex-King Under The Mountain has been tortured and killed by Azog. And now his son Thrain is going to Moria with an army to avenge him. They will be crushed like bugs under a shoe, like ants under a rock, like humans under a falling tree… The only thing that would have made me happier if I could have killed them all myself. But its too far to go and I would rather stay here with my delightful orcs and Khamul the Nazgul.

We spend hours using the palantir I found to spy on Saruman at Orthanc and the other 8 nazgul in Minas Morgul. We gave that little castle of men a makeover. The men were eaten and we changed the decoration a little… I made it green and spiky with an evil gargoyle force field around it to tell me who goes in and out.

Hmmm thinking about that, I need to send a Nazgul to go and blackmail those little 'Horselords' into giving me some more horses. Unfortunately the Nazgul are a bit conspicuous riding around on fell beasts. At least they look vaguely normal on horseback. They do have an obsession with black though… I told them that different colours of horses and robes would look less suspicious but they had what little heart they have left set on black.

_**Many years later **_

"Khamul! Here now!" I called out to the errant Nazgul, who slithered out form behind a wall.

"Yes master…" He sounded almost bored.

"Guess what!" My excitement was getting the better of me and I was hopping up and down on the spot. I was about to explode with happiness and Khamul barely got an irritated 'what?' in, before I shouted, "Thrain's coming. Thrain's coming to Mirkwood. He has a ring of power, and a map of a secret door into the lonely mountain. And a KEY!" Khamul stared at me, with wide, slightly worried eyes.

"Master… isn't that a bad thing?"

"NO, its AWESOME! I can capture him, reclaim they key and prevent any entry into the mountain FOREVER!" on forever I may have bounced a few hundred feet into the air before plummeting back down into Dol Guldur. Khamul looked really, really worried now.

"That is a wonderful idea Master. I need to ask you a question. We… as in the other Nazgul and some of the orc captains feel that you have been… a little… volatile recently?!" The black cloaked figure began to shake a little as I stared at him with mini eye-of-sauron's punctuating my black face.

"What do you mean."

"Umm well… you sort of have… mood swings. You get extremely excited very easily… over very little things and… umm… randomly chuckle evilly. And sometimes you go a bit mad and rip orcs apart screaming HER name at them"

Khamul was now trying to sink into the ground as I began to grow claws and teeth. "In fact just forget I said anything, its nothing, really only a slight concern, not really noticeable at all." With that he fled.

I mulled his words over in my mind. I'm not mad. I get excited over perfectly normal things to get excited over. It is normal to get excited over torturing dwarves, isn't it? And I only occasionally get angry about HER. And it was only about 10000 years ago that she betrayed me… that's not long at all. I decided to banish all thoughts of her from my mind when my claws started sharpening themselves and concentrated on Thrain instead.

**A/N Hmmmm what can I do to Thrain… Soooo... mystery women has returned to my imagination… and has become an elf! And I'm pretty sure I know who it is but any suggestions are welcome. Review pls! they motivate me to write some more. And yay! I updated earlier. All hail long, boring car journeys :P and I have already started the next chapter. It was going to be part of this one but I decided to update it in 2 parts instead… :P What is wrong with this thing... the chapters always seem so much longer in Microsoft word... :P oh well :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Thrain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Hi again. Thanks to **AsianRiceINC, Louisana Stephenic, SleepyHollow 5 **who reviewed. Theviolinxx must be punished for not leaving a review (she text it to me but… :P) and GollumGirl, you won't be punished cus fanfic website was being retarded. PLEASE review and tell me how I am doing. Con crit is welcomed and let me know if I get anything wrong.**

**AsianRiceINC: Mystery lady isn't Galadriel. My friends tell me that my choice is unbelievably cruel and that I am a despicable person.**

**Apologising now for the fact that this chapter may be slightly depressing.**

_Chapter 4_

A black shadow falls over Mirkwood, and Thrain and his companions wander alone.

My spies stalk them and the darkness draws in.

As night falls and the dwarves set up camp, hidden eyes watch from the shadows.

When last dwarf succumbs to sleep's sweet whispers, the sneakers and creepers descend.

And when the first glimmers of light slip under the canopy of Mirkwood, Thrain son of Thror, was gone.

_**Dol Goldur**_

"Master. Your spies have returned… and they have company." Khamul tentatively poked his cloaked head around the corner to where I was pacing, in my Annatar form (Thrain probably wouldn't recognise that one) and he was fully expecting to have to retreat to prevent his own destruction.

I did not disappoint as I zoomed past him cackling maniacally.

My creepers, who were little more than deformed, orc-shaped, shadows, dragged the bound and gagged dwarf up to me. I could barely contain my excitement as I smiled and looked as welcoming as is possible when that smile is one of daggers, "Welcome to Dol Goldur, Thrain son of Thror. What brings you to my domain."

One of the creepers took off Thrain's gag and he promptly spat at my feet. "I did not choose to come here."

"I was just trying to be civilised but you have obviously left your courtsey in that mountain. So we are now going to do it your way." My bubbliness vanished, and I put on my 'scary' form as the orcs had dubbed it. That means darkness, sharpened claws, teeth and most importantly, my mini-eye-of-saurons.

Thrain's own eyes widened and he knew he was doomed. There was no room for backtracking now. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend. Your... friends have made me slightly... irritable."

"That's slightly better... but too late. Take him to the dungeons." I barked the order and one of my orc captains grabbed the captive. "Find a really cold, dark, stinky one."

"Does he know he sounds slightly like a child?" The dwarf muttered to his captor and received a backhanded slap round the face. I stalked off to find my torture instruments. That dwarf had put me in a very bad mood.

_**Hours later**_

I was finally ready. With Khamul at my shoulder I swept down to the dungeon where Thrain was chained. My eyes glowed in the darkness and I hissed "What is your business in Mirkwood." I already guessed at this but I wanted to know for certain.

Thrain just hung there, chained to the wall, and I could see the barriers up in his eyes. I hissed and I spat and I curled around him, whispering dire whispers in his ears. And he still hung there, silent. Even when I turned into a giant eye of Sauron he remained like a stone and I eventually stormed away and left him alone.

I spied one of my most disgusting orc captains lurking in a corner and decided to make use of him. "Gashk. Whip the skin off his bones," There was no need to specify who. The orc sensed the anger running through my veins and disappeared in a flash.

I repeated the interrogation day after, month after month, year after year, and still he stayed silent. I had him searched for the rumoured key and map. I had him flayed, the skin on his every limb was methodically peeled off and burnt as roars and screams echoed around my castle. And my mood darkened. Thunderstorms and eternal night warred above the ruins and drew unwelcomed attention.

I visited Thrain once again, and looked at those eyes and realised that there were no shields and barriers now. There was just emptiness. I would get nothing from him now. There was nothing left of Thrain. So I left him to rot.

_**Months later**_

"Intruder!" the call rang out all around Dol Goldur and my black shadow came to see me.

"Master… there's an…"

"I heard, Khamul. Go and sort it. Flay them. Put them in a dungeon. Let them go for all I care. If you have that much trouble making decisions find the Palantir and ask Witch King." My dark mood which had been getting worse since my last visit to the dungeons, showed no sign of lifting and I amused myself with visions of HER death.

Khamul took one look at me and hurried away, leaving me to my thoughts.

**Khamul POV (a/n this is different :P)**

I hurried away from my Master, thoughts tumbling around in my head. I have a duty to him, he is the reason I am 'alive' after all. But he is not right in his head. I am used to mood swings, but this is something else. He is acting like a spoilt child.

My train of thought was interrupted as a fold of a grey cloak I did not recognise swished around a stone in front of me. I sniffed and the stench of the cloak was unfamiliar. The intruder! I rushed after him. If he is caught, Master might become more… normal. As I twisted and turned through the maze of half collapsed corridors that was my home, that grey cloak stayed just out of my reach, enticing me. I suddenly realised that we were heading down to the dungeons. More specifically, Thrain's dungeon. I was seeing less and less of the grey cloak now and I quickened my speed.

I reached the dungeon just in time to see the emaciated and dying dwarf handed the grey cloaked figure two objects. A map and a key. My eyes widened and I drew my sword. It glowed pale in the darkness and my voice hissed through the darkness. "Stop. Give me those objects and you can go free."

The cloaked figure turned, his face concealed under a large, wide-brimmed hat. He glanced at me for a second and slammed his staff into the ground. As I rushed towards him, there was a large flash of blue-white light and a force which shook the entire fortress blew me backwards. When I regained my feet, he was gone and the dwarf was dead.

Shit… Master would not be happy.

**Sauron POV (a/n back to normal) **

"WHAAAAAAAAT! You LET him ESCAPE! You WORTHLESS pile of MAGGOTS" Khamul cringed in a corner, attempting to hide from my terrible wrath. "HE had the MAP AND THE KEY! If those BLASTED DWARVES get the mountain again, I will PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO SMAUG!"

Khamul didn't bother to answer back for once and just cringed and took the abuse. "You aren't going to say anything are you" I cocked my head to one side and looked at him for a moment before turning away.

I could feel my anger starting to dissipate as I walked back to my throne. "Gashk, bring me your least favourite orc… I want to rip someones head off before I become happy again." Gashk was all too happy to comply.

"He's back." A smug, satisfied voice rose up from behind me.

"Gashk, there's no need for that orc anymore. I found a volunteer." A smile began to form as I turned to my 'volunteer' who began to quake in his boots.

Several minutes later Gashk returned with an evil smile and a snivelling orc in his clutches. His smile fell when he saw the destroyed body parts at my feet, and he dropped the orc. The little orc's eyes were like saucers as he stared at the mangled body before squeaking "Nice Master." Then he fled.

As I studied Gashk's devastated expression, a laugh began to bubble in my throat. I was back.

**A/N Arwen (my kitten) decided to have a go at writing…**Lkyyfffffesqaxxdttttuuuip[/,mbt tree333211x **So, apologising again for the depressing chapter but… Review pls! they motivate me to write some more. Good guess from And yay! I updated earlier. All hail long, boring x-factor shows which I am forced to watch to be 'social' with my family :P**


	5. Chapter 5 - Such is the nature of evil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Hi. Laptop was being a bitch and refused to work for all of x-factor and then I got addicted to watching the new hobbit trailer... ok maybe it was Benedict cumberbatch's awesome voice… :P Thanks to **Louisana Stephenic, SleepyHollow 5 and gollumgirl2003 coralline **who reviewed. So apologising now if I got the map or place wrong because I was too lazy to get up so used the LOTRO map :P I have no idea how accurate that is :P This chapter is really jumpy and bitty… soz. Also for then end I used stuff out of the book of lost tales… the silmarillion says something a bit different but the lost tales fit better with my plan :P We find out who they mystery woman is today….**

_Chapter 5 – Such is the nature of evil_

I am confused, very confused. 13 dwarves and a wizard have left Thorins halls in Ered Luin and are heading to the Shire. As in land of the hobbits. What the hell is there that is so interesting. There is nothing there apart from hobbits. Maybe they are having a midget people convention… hmmm. Maybe I will send someone to spy on them… Crebain will do.

"Khamul!" My voice echoed around the room and the black shadow… didn't appear.

"KHAMUL! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS HERE NOW!" Now the cloaked monster materialised out of nowhere. "Send some crebain to spy on that bunch of dwarves in the Shire. I want to know why they're there."

Khamul slipped away without saying a word. He really hasn't been all that talkative since that incident with Thrain and the wizard. He hasn't really been around since that incident… like I actually haven't seen him.

I do need to talk to him about that. Have a little 'heart to heart'. He's like my FAVOURITE servant. Uncomplaining, interested in the same sort of things, does what I tell him… ok that is the base definition of all my servants but… I like Khamul. He's almost a friend. Emphasis on almost because SAURON THE UNDEFEATABLE DOES NOT HAVE FRIENDS.

* * *

My crebain fly through the dilapidated arch which was once the main gate of Dol Guldur, full of dark whispers. They circle me, cawing and whispering, delivering their message, in the foul tongue which few can speak. Once finished, they rise as one evil cloud and whirl off back the way they came.

I start to chuckle, as Annatar the Fair would have, a light-hearted sound, at war with the darkness of my home. The weird collection of dwarves have left the shire… with a HOBBIT in tow! That is hilarious… a hobbit… a fat, stupid hobbit. My chuckle turns into full-throated laughter and I almost collapse as the vibrations shake my entire body. Everyone in view turns towards me and stares.

"What is so funny Master." Gashk ventures, looking vaguely concerned for my health… ahhhh the adoration of my little creations.

"Dwarves… Shire… Hobbit!" I managed to choke out, before collapsing on the floor, my entire body convulsing. Even Khamul emerged from whatever dark hole he had been hiding in to watch the spectacle. When I finished laughing, the entire contingent of orcs and other slimy little things that were my servants were watching with a myriad of different expressions.

I soon picked myself up and dusted the dead leaves and cobwebs off my shadowy body. "Shows over."

When no one moved I roared "Get out!" Still no one moved. They must be in shock. So I turned into a giant, flaming eyeball. They all scattered. You have not lived until you have seen orcs running as fast as their legs can carry them and going flying as they tripped over abandoned rubble. I started laughing again, it was so absurd. I love terrorising people. I think I'm slightly power mad.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my almost friend, Khamul, slipping away.

"Hey Khamul… STAY!" I shouted the last word and the black shadow turned and glared at me… it was only then that I saw the object in his hand. He wasn't carrying a sword… he was carrying a… book.

"Khamul… what the hell are you doing with a book. Wait, where the hell did you even GET a book?" I was for the second time in a couple of days, extremely confused.

Khamul stared at his feet. "I found a… library. I fell down a hole and…"

"A LIBRARY! There is a LIBRARY in my stronghold of DOOM!" I screeched. All around my stronghold orcs clapped their hands over their ears and some even fainted. I started rising off the floor and loomed over Khamul.

Khamul began to quake. "Yes… I was going to destroy it but I found some interesting books…"

"Interesting books…" my voice grew dangerously quiet and my claws began to grow. "I never took you for the bookish type, Khamul" I spat the last word out.

Khamul was visibly terrified now but I didn't care. "Yes M.. Master… Interesting books concerning… Her…" If I was a warg my ears would have pricked up. As it is I am not a warg so I simply stopped hovering and leaned closer to him and he took it as a sign to continue.

"I know you believe… she was hiding from y… you all this time and… and has… e… em… emerged to try to… destroy you again… but… but" He began to falter again as my gaze grew darker. "My r… r…. research shows that… that… that"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"It isn't her!" On hearing those words I nearly exploded and Khamul continued on hardly managing to get the words out fast enough, fearing for his own life.

"Accordingtothisbookthatanelfwrotewhenanelfdiesthe ywaitintheHallsofMandosuntilVefanturdecreestheirre leasetoberebornintotheirownchildren."

Silence fell as I tried to process everything he just said.

"Say that again. SLOWLY this time. And tell me what you are getting at."

"According to this book that an elf wrote when an elf dies they wait in the Halls of Mandos until Vefantur decrees their release, to be reborn into their own children. That means if I have interpreted it correctly it is Her spirit or soul… or whatever but not her. She doesn't remember any of it. She's not out to kill you. She isn't Luthien"

"But she looks the same… exactly the same." I touched the Palantir and made Khamul do the same. We saw her as clearly as if she was before us. She looked so peaceful… so innocent… but underneath I know she is a venemous viper.

"They are related… it's entirely possible that she would look similar."

"But she is identical… in every single way. It is HER. She is still a threat… reborn or not… she must pay for what she did."

"But… she does not know. She will have no memory of doing that. She will not be a threat."

"Oh but she is, that's the genius of it… she has been sent back for one purpose… and that is to destroy me."

I looked at the image of the sleeping elleth, her midnight hair spread around her like a halo, her ivory skin and features so familiar. I felt a pang of longing for the past and times long lost in my hollow chest and a single, solitary, burning tear rolled down my face.

"I'm coming for you… Arwen Undomiel."

**A/N 'Hiding in a mithril box so no-one can hurt me' Don't hate me… really pls don't. Blame my friend, she said I should think of someone related to Aragorn in some way. Some awesome music I found on youtube was vital for inspiration. If you have time look up audiomachine. I specifically like 'age of dragons', 'land of shadows' and 'above and beyond' best but that might be because they are the only ones I have put onto my ipod so far… :P Review pls… **

**THIEF… WHERE ARE YOU… STOP! COME NOW, DON'T BE SHY… STEP INTO THE LIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise.

**A/N: Hi, still hiding in my mithril box from the vilolinxx. Still addicted to the hobbit trailers… can nearly say them off by heart. Thanks to **AsianRiceINC, LightsCDark, Louisana Stephenic, SleepyHollow 5, Gollum girl2003 Coarline, and theviolinxx **who reviewed. **

_Chapter 6 _

I tapped my heel on the cold, stone floor of the main hall in Dol Goldur. The dull sound echoed of the walls. Its soooooo BORING here. There's nothing to do. Why can't those bloody dwarves get to Mirkwood so I can have some fun… Last I heard they were lost somewhere in the Misty Mountains.

"Master...!" Khamul whizzed around the corner covered in hundreds of Crebain. "Get them OFF me…" I snorted with laughter and raised my arms. The crebain immediately flew to me and perched on every single inch of my shadowy body.

They whispered in my ear "Dwarves heading to Mirkwood. Were hidden at Beorn's." A smile crept across my face and the ground beneath my feet began to boil. The crebain immediately took flight, getting out of the danger zone but Khamul wasn't as quick.

A humongous geyser of lava propelled me hundreds of feet into the air as I chuckled maniacally. Khamul screamed an inhuman scream as he was caught in the flow. I could see the world from my position and for a moment I got a glimpse of what my entire life was soon to become. I liked it.

As suddenly as it erupted the lava dematerialised and I plunged 400 feet to the ground. Just before I made contact I grew wings and swooped across my domain. My orcs ducked and hid from my shadow as I flew over them.

When I returned to my throne room, I found a pile of charred Nazgul robes on the floor. Oops

_Several Days Later_

"Khaaaaamuuuulll… why you hiding in corner." I whined. I was bored… again. The dwarves had only just reached Mirkwood and weren't close enough for me to go and torment them personally.

"Because I don't want to be burnt again" Khamuls tone was acidic. He was holding a grudge.

"That was an accident…" The Nazgul just glared in my direction and I curled in a ball on my throne.

An Idea began to form in my head.

I reached for the Palantir and contacted the Witch King in his base of Minas Morgul.

"Send me a new Nazgul. Khamul's all tetchy and boring. I'm returning him" The Witch King just glared at me and muttered something under his breath.

"What's that?" My tone was happy. I was in too much of a good mood at the prospect of a new toy to care.

"You burnt him" The Witch King stated the obvious, insinuating that Khamul didn't need any other reason to be annoyed.

"HEEEYYYY. That was an accident. He got caught up in my excitement!"

The Witch King refused to answer and cut off the connection.

_3 days later_

My new NAZGUL IS HERE! Oh Valar I'm SO EXCITED. I'm going to show him all my favourite torture techniques…

Khamul left a few hours ago. He just disappeared… he didn't even say goodbye.

My new Nazgul wandered into my throne room and looked absolutely terrified of me.

"Come now… don't be shy… I'm not going to hurt you. At least not intentionally." I was trying to be encouraging but it didn't seem to be working as my Nazgul just turned and fled. He'll warm up to me.

* * *

"NAZGUL! COME HERE NOW!" My new one hadn't actually told me his name yet so I was just calling him nazgul for lack anything else to call him. Time ticked by and no black shadow appeared. Hell, no-one appeared.

"NAZGUL! NOW!" When my new toy finally appeared I was sitting in my chair in full terror gear. Claws, teeth, eyes… the full package.

"Y… y… yes…s…s." The quivering little idiot coulodn't even address me properly.

"Get Gashk for me." He continued to quiver and stare. "NOW!" He finally departed my throne room and I started sweeping up the dead leaves and burnt robe mixture which had been irritating me since I burnt Khamul. Ahhhh… nice faithful, obedient Khamul.

I suddenly realised that I had swept the ENTIRE throne room and Gashk was still not here.

"NAZGUL!" this was becoming my favourite word…. Grrrrr. When he finally appeared I was now very agitated. Que irritated pacing.

"Where the HELL is GASHK" my voice ranged from dangerously quiet to dangerously loud.

"Ummmmm….. I… couldn't… don't know… who…he is." The spineless wimp couldn't even look me in the eye as he said it. And he forgot to call me Master.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! " I picked up my glorious throne and threw it full force at my new servant. He apparently had better reflexes than Khamul as he got out of the way just in time for my throne to smash against the wall.

The crack echoed throughout m domain, and everything was silent. Even the birds stopped chirping.

_**In Thranduil's Palace.**_

A low rumble began to reach the sensitive ears of the elves, and before long the entire palace was vibrating. A distinct "Khamul…." could be heard upon the wind as mirrors crashed to the floor and shattered.

All hell broke loose in the outer court yards as trees began to topple over and screaming elves ran for cover. Without warning the rumbling stopped and all was still. As everyone picked themselves up and tried to look dignified, as if there was nothing wrong, the Prince Of Mirkwood turned to his dad.

"What was… that?"

"I believe an old friend has returned."

_**Khamul POV**_

I rode away from my increasingly unstable Master in his increasingly unstable home, wondering if I had done the right thing. After all I did know him better than the others. I WAS more used to his mood swings.

My horse suddenly stumbled, catapulting me into the air, as the ground started to shake. A dull rumble filled my ears and it may have been my imagination but I swear I could hear my name upon the wind

OH SHIT!

As soon as the ground stopped shaking I turned my horse round and galloped as fast as I could back to Dol Guldur. Who cares if I got burnt again… Master's about to obliterate himself.

_**Back in Dol Guldur**_

"Now look what you've done. You broke my THRONE!" The entire ground began to shake and I rose off the floor.

"You snivelling little IDIOT. YOU retarded little…" A large stream of expletives emerged from my mouth in several different languages. The little idiot in question tried to turn and run but was nearly crushed by falling bits of masonry.

"NOW LOOK. YOU'VE DESTROYED MY HOME!" A little tornado began to form out of flying rubble, and turned into a little shield for me. Some of my orcs were not so lucky and may have got caught in it but I was past caring.

"KHAMUL!... GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HERE!" The last word was a desperate strangled sob as the earthquake ended and my tornado dissipated.

I curled in a ball as my domain crumbled around me. My orcs got up and looked at my now levelled castle.

I was oblivious to the world as I collapsed into my inner darkness, full of memories.

The next thing I knew, soft footsteps were headed towards me.

"Master…?" The tentative but familiar voice made me lift my head.

"Khamaul? You're back! You actually came back! Even after I burnt you"

"Someone has to look after you and obviously Nazgul Number 4 was incapable" Khamuls voice began to lapse into its familiar sarcastic and grumpy tone and I smiled.

I had my favourite servant back.

_**Several days later**_

Khamul scurried into my throne room. He was slightly less scared of me than he was but still a tinsy bit scared. Only a tinsy bit… and I haven't nearly killed him in the last few days, which is good.

"Ummm… Master…. We weren't able to repair your throne." I turned my steely glare on him and prepared to get the claws out when several grunting, panting orcs carried a very large heavy object, draped in blankets into the room.

Could it be… Can it be… I started squealing.

"So we made you a new one." Khamul pulled the heavy blankets off with a flourish to reveal my new throne.

"OH.. MY… VALAR.! IT'S AWESOME!"

Carved out of pure obsidian, with tainted mithril inlays making smoky streaks, the souls of the damned writhed in eternal pain beneath its surface. Nine swords had been melted into the back of my throne and nine deadly spikes rose above my head as I sat in my throne. The seat itself was big enough for me to curl up in and generally have a fit if I was in the mood.

I turned to Khamul with a deadly serious face. "Khamul… I love you"

He didn't know whether to look happy or disturbed

**A/N My longest chapter yet :P Kinda filler… I was slightly stumped on what to do :o and yes I ripped off the game of thrones throne… TBF that throne is pure awesomeness :P I also updated the format of ch1 and 2 so they are easier to read. That's just in case you got an alert telling you I had uploaded three new chapters… :P I haven't :0 sorry **

**Going to Spain for a week for half-term so I will either get masses done or none.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LOTR or anything else you recognise apart from Gashk. He's mine.

**A/N: Hi from sunny, sunny Spain :P Well it was when I started writing it… now its back to rainy rainy England. This chapter took FOREVER. Thanks to** SleepyHollow5, AisanRiceINC, Louisana Stephenic and SilverMoonrise **who ****reviewed. While drawing Sauron's throne I realised that it is now more like a giant, evil, armchair than an actual throne. Like big enough so you can lie in it and put your head on one armrest and legs over the other… saying that most people might need a 2-man sofa to do that… i'm a midget so I can do that on an armchair but I think tall people might need a sofa… anyway, you get the point. Its huge, gargantuan, abnormal... I'm now rambling. I'll stop now I will, I promise I will. OH LOL my cousin just came in, read this and asked if I was doing my English homework… LMAO. Sorry, stopping… on with the story. Oh and thx to theviolinxx who helped with writers block.**

_Chapter 7_

**Arwen POV**

'Where once was light, now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more'

Those two lines haunt my dreams. They are whispered and sung by ghostly voices, tormented and terrible. They are a warning, but I do not know what they warn me against.

My father thinks I do not notice his worried glances, but they follow me wherever I go and I know there is something he is not telling me.

I slip on a filmy shawl over my dress and work my way through Rivendell to the gardens where my love is waiting for me. He is the only one who can make me forget those voices and the worried looks and quiet whispers behind my back.

I round the corner to our special place and he is waiting for me there. A smile breaks out on both of our faces as I fly into his arms and he hugs me tight. I wish we could stay like this forever.

**Sauron POV**

Damn her! Even in death she haunts me, teasing, making my life a complete misery. Her only aim in her miserable reborn life is to make mine torture.

I rolled out of the cocoon I had made on my throne and stretched my thin black body. Hmmm… I'm not looking too healthy. I need to change that. I sat back down, deliberating what my new appearance would be.

Perhaps a living breathing body would be a start. With a 6-pack. Females like 6-packs. YES! That's what I will do.

With my new appearance in place, I went to the mirror and admired myself. Oh shit… I'm surrounded by guys… this could be awkward. I need clothes.

I headed off to the old armoury to see what stuff I could scrounge to wear. As I headed out of my throne room I crashed into Khamul who raised an eyebrow.

"Master?"

"Yes, Is anything wrong Khamul"

He took another long look and continued on without saying a word about my new appearance.

When I reached the armoury I found many bits and pieces of old clothing and armour, practically a treasure trove of the stuff.

I eventually chose black leggings, black shirt, black leather armour, black steel-tipped boots… I really like the colour black.

Suddenly I heard a large roaring sound and a lot of shouting. I headed out to the main gates to have a look. Maybe my spies had captured Thorin… I was now in a very good mood

No luck. They had captured a troll, a great hulking troll. I strode into the middle of the yard and an orc turned to me in surprise.

He took one look and shouted "INTRUDER!"

When I didn't appear with an explosion of awesomeness, he went to shout it again, but the word died on his lips as he took his second look and saw the mini eye of Saurons that still adorned my face.

"OH" His heart failed and he fell to the ground with a thud.

My entire collection of orcs fell silent as the dust settled around their friend's body.

"Ooops. Sorry… Thralk was it… I had no idea that this body was so drop dead gorgeous."

The silence was deafening. My orcs were not amused.

The troll let out a half snort, half cough.

"See someone found it funny!"

Disbelief was the main expression on my subjects faces.

Gashk whispered to Khamul "Who's this and what did you do to Sauron" Khamul began shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

"No idea. Bumped into him this morning wandering around with no clothes on" At that Gashk began to roar with laughter. Unfortunately the orcs behind them had heard too and began passing it through the crowd.

Before long they were all killing themselves laughing. I narrowed my eyes.

"RIGHT! ANYONE WHO'S STILL LAUGHING BY THE TIME I'VE FINISHED THIS SENTENCE WILL BE SHIPPED OFF TO MORIA TO PROTECT THE LITTLE SHITS THERE FROM THE BALROG! AND YOU'LL BE GETTING THERE IN THE TEETH OF A FELL BEAST!"

That shut 'em up.

"Thankyou, now please could someone tell me what THAT is"

"That's a troll."

"I know it's a troll but WHAT is it doing in MY CASTLE!"

"We found it…"

"Where"

"In Mirkwood"

My eyes narrowed. I was suddenly in a very bad mood.

"Stop stating the obvious, or I will not hesitate to send you to Moria." My voice was menacing. "Lets start again. Why is there a troll in my castle."

"We thought you would like to have a companion of a similar mental age to you." That did it.

**Thranduil's palace**

The earth began to shake.

Oh shit. Not again. That was the unified thought of the elves as they rushed to secure all fragile or precious objects.

When the earth stilled and everyone had dusted themselves off, they glared in the direction of Dol Guldur before heading down to the armoury.

**Dol Guldur**

I was standing in front of the partly shattered mirror I had found in the old library admiring my new six pack. I did look awesome…

"Ahem" I whirled around to see Khamul and Gashk grinning like hyenas.

"This is not what it looks like"

"Right." They continued to grin.

I sighed in defeat.

"Just look at them… aren't they just perfect. The right shape and size… and I have V-lines. And then look at my arms... " I stopped talking when I realised that I was just digging myself a hole.

"Annnyyywaaayyy. Spies have reported that Thorin and co. are well into Mirkwood and within our reach." Khamul managed to deliver his report without laughing whereas Gashk appeared to be having a fit on the floor. If only I didn't actually need him…

"Ooooo yes!" I was striding towards the entrance when Khamul and Gashk finally couldn't hold it in any longer. I turned towards them.

"You forgot your clothes." Khamul wheezed.

With an angry growl and a flick of my finger, my shirt and armour picked themselves off the floor and put themselves on as I strode out of the room, leaving Khamul and Gashk immobilized.

* * *

After I had got the full report from my spies, I headed back to my throne room where I found Gashk sitting ON MY THRONE, talking to a slightly worried Khamul.

I appeared in front of him eyes blazing and claws at full length. I put my hand around his throat and lifted him up.

His legs kicked and his eyes bulged. Khamul rushed towards me "Master… don't do this. You need him. He's one of your best fighters and strategists…" With my free arm I lashed out at Khamul sending him flying across the room.

Gashk began to make weird croaking noises and I kept squeezing until I saw the life begin to drain from his eyes. My expression turned from anger to horror. No… he can't die..I need him… and I kinda like him. What have I done…

I dropped him and he hit the floor with a dull thud. He was utterly still. Khamul hid in a corner, fearing my wrath. I knelt down next to Gashk and poked him. There was no response.

Please, please don't say I killed him, I flipped his body over so he was lying face up. He was lifeless. I then slapped his chest hard, and his eyes opened. "BLOODY HELL… that hurt!"

"You're alive?"

"Stating the obvious… yes" I leapt forwards and hugged him a bit too tightly. "Please don't kill me."

"I won't… as long as you NEVER sit on that throne AGAIN!"

"I promise… being strangled is not fun"

"Why didn't you react when I poked you."

"I was playing dead… didn't know if you had decided to let me live or not!" Gashk's mouth quirked into a smile "Why did you stop strangling me?"

"I needed to ask you a question"

"Nice to know I'm appreciated." He muttered, "What question?"

"What do you like in an orc-woman?"

**A/N Glow in the dark condoms… sorry, that was the conversation that was going on while writing this. Being used as lightsabers. That wasn't me… I promise. I've been a very good person and I have already started writing the next chapter. I promise it won't be quite such a long time until the next chapter. Sort of delaying slightly because I want to wait for the next hobbit film to see what happens between sauron and Gandalf in dol guldur. **


End file.
